bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Merlin Ambrosius
Merlin Ambrosius is the advisor and sidekick of the pro hero Arthur Pendragon. He is best known for his ability to seemingly bend reality to his whims to perform what would seem like Magic, which is where his hero name "The Great Wizard: Odin" comes from. Appearance Personality History Abilities Natural Abilities Enhanced Wits Merlin is famous for being a very sly, intelligent, and clever person who seems to be always able to think quickly and clearly on his feet. What he lacks in fighting talent he makes up with wits. The best proof of this is how he has managed to fool most of the world into thinking he can bend reality. Because of his wits, Merlin is a person who is very hard to surprise. This combined with how quickly he can think on his feet creates the facade that he always multiple steps ahead of everyone. This is possibly what villains fear most about him even more so then his ability to seemingly bend reality. Some villains have turned themselves in the moment Merlin appears in their base out of their false belief that they will lose no matter how they choose to face Merlin, which is fear that Merlin often preys upon. Adaptive Mind Accelerated Imagination Accelerated Thought Process Enhanced Memory Enhanced Senses Quirk Sorcery Sorcery is an Emitter Quirk that allows Merlin to create and manipulate three-dimensional images known as holograms. These holograms are so realistic that Merlin has been able to fool many of his opponents along with the entire human population with the exception of a select few into believing that he has absolute control over reality itself enabling him to bend it to his whim. It's for this reason that for the vast majority of people who don't know its true nature; Sorcery is the greatest Emitter Quirk or perhaps the greatest quirk ever. An Emitter Quirk without equal. He can use Sorcery in many different ways. He can create living holograms, use it to conceal things or people by creating hologram that fits in with the surroundings around the target, or create holograms of almost anything he so desires. This gives him limitless possibilities of what his holograms can look like. Sorcery does have weaknesses, despite what Merlin may say. First, is how although it may seem like Merlin is manipulating reality at the end of the day his holograms are just that. Holograms. They can't touch anything and therefore cannot do damage. He can create a hologram of a destroyed landscape that matches what his holograms are doing. For example, if he had a hologram of a giant wolf slam its paw on the ground he can create a hologram of a crater. Even then it still means his Quirk is utterly harmless. Once an opponent learns of its true nature it becomes useless for the most part. The second weakness is how his body creates holograms by using his calories, which places a limit on how much he can use his Quirk. If he wishes to use it more he would have to eat more. In short, Merlin isn't a powerful and invincible wizard or sorcerer capable of doing anything. He is just a stage magician and the world is his audience. An audience that so far he has been able to fool. Deus Faber: Deus Faber is a spell that allows Merlin to create living holograms. *'Concealment:' Concealment is a spell where Merlin creates a hologram that fits in with the surroundings around an object, building, or person to hide them. *'Elemental Manipulation:' Elemental Manipulation is a spell that allows Merlin to create holograms of any elements such as fire, water, wind, lightning, and earth. He appears to have such a high degree of mastery over this spell that he can create giant holograms in the sky that can fool anyone who gazes upon them that he can control the weather as he has demonstrated in the past the ability to create holograms of giant tornadoes or blizzards. *'Akashic Records:' Akashic Records is Merlin's greatest spell and it allows him to create a very large hologram of an entire environment to make it appear as if he has transported people into an entirely different world. Equipment and Weapons *'Hecate:' Hecate is particle-beam weapon that takes on the form of a wizard's wand and it can use a high-energy beams to damage its targets. The beams can be very destructive, but the wand has a long recharging time. Trivia Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Heroes Category:Sidekicks